Chara and Frisk's partner-ship
by Sealteamnicholas
Summary: Hope this is to your liking and this will be uploaded every Thursday. Hope you enjoy Yours truly STN
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. From Chara's pov._

All my time spent on the surface was when I was bullied tormented by the people of my village and one day I had enough. I love the outdoors, so it was normal for me to go and climb trees and cliffs but today I wanted a place where nobody would fallow. Mt. ebbot was a perfect spot and I know that nobody in the village cared enough to fallow you all the way to the top.

As I made my way to the top of the mountain I noticed that there was a little hole in the ground, and I went to investigate. As I neared the hole I noticed that I couldn't see the bottom and decided that I wanted a closer look so I took a few steps closer and when I finally was standing at the edge of the hole I leaned my head over the rim and that's when the rock under my foot gave way and I plummeted to the bottom of the pit in a matter of seconds. With a loud thud marking the end of my express decent I was out like a light.

'Chara you dumb dipstick how could you not notice that the rocks were lose and then step on them.' Chara thought to herself 'I thought you were too careful for that.'

"oh my are you hurt?" you herd a southing voice say "come let me help you up."

I didn't struggle when they put their hand and my arm and hoisted me up. Wait were their hand not hands but paws? As you looked at you savior's hands I noticed that they were paws with white fluff on them.

"what is your name?" I questioned with a groggy voice "I would like to know the name of my savior."

"my name is Asriel, Asriel dreemurr." Said Asriel your savior "do you have any more questions?"

"no, thanks for saving me Asriel." I said "those are all the questions I have for now."

He walked me through some large purple rooms. When we made it to what felt like the 20th room he said that we made it to his house and that he was going to see if his parents were home.

"Asriel it is nice to see you are home." Said a female voice which I presume was his mother "I have made pie!"

"Mom can I ask you something?" Asriel questioned "I need you to approve something."

"what is it darling?" said his mother "I am your mother you can ask me anything can you noy?"

"ok, I was wondering if I could have someone over today." Said Asriel "I found them at the entrance of the ruins."

"yes, I do not see why not." Said Asriel's mother "where are they?"

"they are outside," he responded "and they are human."

"a human? My I have not heard of humans in the underground before." Said his mother

"I think they might have fallen down." Said Asriel "I just wanted to know."

"oh are they hurt?" she asked in a concerned voice "do they need medical attention?"

"no they are fine." He said "I checked for wounds all ready."

"ok my child you may bring them in." said Asriel's mom "I am interested in meeting them."

I made my way into the room and saw a goat like lady sitting in a large chair. She had a smile on her face and asked if I wanted some pie. I accepted and wound up being invited to stay.

3rd person pov.

Three days later and you were adopted by the dreemurrs and spent most of your time with Asriel. You being the girl you are love the outdoors and most of all SLEEP.


	2. The plan

My life with the royalty of the underground was not that bad, but I couldn't stand the way they got up in the morning and had hope that one day they would be freed. It was a cycle of hoping. Nothing more than hoping. All they had was false hope.

"Azzy?" I said with a low voice "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" he replied, "you know you can ask me anything."

"How do you do it?" I said looking at him "get up in the morning and still have hope I mean."

"Well, deep down I know that one day we won't be stuck down here for much longer."

A nodded my head to show that I understood what he meant though that was a huge lie. How do people do that. just go on with their life even though they are stuck under a mountain with glowing rocks for stars.

(time skip to later that day)

"Chara." He said sadly "come here I want you to see something."  
As we walked through hot land we made it to the river person, and he told them to bring us to waterfall. When we made it to waterfall we walked for a few minutes and there were hundreds of these blue flowers.

"What is this place?" I said shocked "it's beautiful."

"We call them echo flowers." He said sadly "go ahead and touch one. They will repeat what ever the last person said."

As I walked through the rows of echo flowers I head people talking about how they wished they could leave the underground. It made a single tear fall from my eye.

"We come here and tell the flowers what is bothering us." he said "so they we don't have to worry about it. We do it, so the flowers worry and not us. Well metaphorical."

"Azzy I need you to do something for me." I said "you can't tell mom or dad."

"I don't know." He said scratching the back of his head "it depends."

"I need you to take my soul and cross the barrio to get six more."

"Hold up a second that would mean you dying and I'm not ready for someone like you to leave."

"I know but its for all the people of the underground."

"all right I'll do it."

He sounded defeated but he knew it was for a grater cause.

Sorry fellow people of the underground for the late upload and expect an upload tomorrow for my other fanfic. See you all for now STN


End file.
